Three Oranges for You
by bebobobo
Summary: Hanya saja, cukup tiga jeruk kan yang memenuhi hatiku ini, Bellemere ?


Nami berjalan pelan mengelilingi pohon jeruknya, menyesapi setiap aroma yang selalu mengingatkan dirinya tentang sosok Bellemere. Tekanan udara yang normal dengan sejuk senja melengkapi iringan album kenangan yang kini mulai terputar dalam otaknya. Dibuka matanya perlahan setelah sempat ia tadi pejamkan, ah rindunya.

* * *

**Three Oranges for You**

_A OnePiece Fanfiction_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Eiichiro Oda

A First Fic by **Bebobobo**

* * *

**Warning** : AU , OOC , 'semrawut' , _Lime _'sedikit' , dsb .

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

--The First Orange--

"Namiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii . ."

Terdengar suara yang menggelegarkan seluruh koridor sekolah. Akan tetapi, yang mempunyai nama dalam teriakan tersebut hanya tersenyum manis.

"Luffy bisakah kau tak berteriak-teriak di koridor sekolah ? Kau tahu, orang lain pasti sudah mati jika mendengar teriakanmu itu. Untung saat ini sudah sore dan sudah sepi".

Tanggapan itu pun langsung ditanggapi dengan senyuman lebar oleh sang empunya suara 'khas' dan dipanggil dengan Luffy olehnya.

Perlahan Luffy berjalan mendekati gadis berambut oranye cerah itu dan memeluknya,

"Aku ingin Nami . .".

Nami pun langsung meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan yang rupanya disinyalir adalah kekasihnya itu,

"Idiot ! Baka Luffy, ini kan sekolahan !".

Luffy melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya dan menatap wajah Nami dengan wajah polosnya,

"Memang kenapa ?".

"Uhh, Luffy, bagaimana dulu aku bisa menerima tawaran untuk menjadi kekasihmu sih, hha" kata Nami sembari tertawa renyah.

"Eh, kau menyesal ?"

Nami menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa lebih keras lagi dengan tingkat kepolosan kekasihnya.

"Tentu tidak baka . .". _Cup_ .

"Eh ?" muka Nami memerah seketika dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Luffy.

"Aku sayang Nami . ."

Dilengkapi dengan cengiran lebar yang sekali lagi 'khas' , Nami batal memarahinya.

--The Second Orange--

Hujan.

Ya hujan yang deras.

Sederas getirnya hatiku untuk berusaha menopang diri ini untuk tetap bertahan.

Luffy . .

Luffy . .

"LUFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!"

JEDUARRRRRRRR.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa . . Tuhan, kenapa kau mengambilnya, apa salahku ? Aku sangat mencintainya, kenapa Kau ambil dia ya Tuhan . ."

Entah apa yang aku lakukan sekarang, yang kurasakan hanyalah reruntuhan air tajam menembus, mengalir membuat basah tubuhku dan menyatu dengan air hangat yang begitu transparan. Aku terlalu sakit .

Sakit . . Sakit . .

--

Hujan.

Hujan yang sama.

Hanya saja tak ada cairan hangat transparan itu lagi. Lagipula, walau sangat pelan aku masih bisa menjalankan kedua kaki ku untuk menembus hujan ini.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, arrrrggh.

Luffy . . Luffy .

Kubuka mataku perlahan, akhirnya kini aku sadari apa yang terjadi barusan. Tubuhku ditarik paksa oleh seseorang menuju gang gelap ini.

Ughh, tanganku tak bisa bergerak.

Siapa ? Siapa yang menghimpit tubuhku ?

"Nami . ." Luffy . .

"Akan kuajari kau untuk melihatku"

Bibirku mulai merasakan hangat bibirnya.

Luffy . . Luffy . .

Tangannya yang kekar mulai menyelinap masuk dalam bajuku. Membelai dan memanjakan diriku yang terlalu beku.

Setelah puas melumat bibirku, ditelusuri dan dijilatinya leher jenjangku.

"Aaaahhhhhh . ." desahku saat kusadari dia telah menggigit leherku yang kuyakini akan meninggalkan bekas merah yang ketara disana.

Luffy . . Luffy . .

"Kau milikku sekarang"

CETAAAAAAARRRRRR

Luff . ."Zoro . ."

--The Third Orange--

Hha. Hha . HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Aku tertawa, ya tertawa.

Zoro. .

Setelah akhirnya dia berusaha sesukanya sendiri membawaku ke altar itu, dia malah tak datang.

Ya dia tak pernah datang.

Dia malah lari, lari meninggalkanku.

"BOOOOODDDDOOOOOOOHHHHH !"

"APANYA YANG MILIKMU ! APANYA YANG MENCINTAIKU ? BRENGSEK !"

Makian dan sumpah serapah kuluapkan pada seonggok gundukan tanah dihadapanku.

Aku tahu, ya aku tahu .

Ingin rasanya kuhancurkan batu yang turut menghiasi gundukan itu.

"Kau sungguh brengsek . ."

'_Hujan_' mulai turun kembali setelah 2 tahun berlalu.

--

"Kau lagi ! Apa maumu , ha ?!"

"Apa-apaan ini ? Ka .. KAU LAGI !"

"Ya TUHAN KU !!!! Argggggggggg"

"Ok , sabar . ."

1

2

3

" . . BRENGSEK !"

--------

"Bellemere . . . Kau pasti tahu, aku merindukan mereka . ."

Aku tahu , hanya pohon-pohon jeruk miliknya inilah yang dapat membuatkan mengungkapkan rasa rinduku pada mereka.

"Kau tahu, aku juga sungguh-sungguh merindukanmu . ."

" . . mama ?"

Kutengokan wajahku ke sumber arah suara merdu yang sedikit cempreng itu.

" . . mama rindu siapa ? akan kulaporkan ke papa lho"

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Yah kok dibilangin ke papa sih . . mama buatin orange pie ya, tapi jangan bilang ke papa, janji ?"

Kata ku sambil membawa anak perempuan berambut oranye cerah sepertiku itu dalam pangkuanku.

"JANJI . ." katanya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Ohhh jadi begitu . ."

Hha, gawat.

"Eh, papa . ."

"Ada yang kalian sembunyikan ya dari papa . ." kata lelaki bertubuh tegap itu sembari berjalan menghampiri kami .

"Enggak kok pah, hmmm , kabur ah . ." gadis kecil itu pun berlari menuju kedalam rumah.

"Sanna . . jangan lari-lari . ." teriakku khawatir.

Pria itupun langsung menghela nafas dan membuang puntung rokoknya.

"Kau tahu, butuh banyak pengorbanan untuk membuat 'Sanna' mu itu ada " katanya sembari duduk disampingku.

Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Apakah acara selingkuh mu lagi ini sudah selesai ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan nya aku makin mempelebar senyumanku.

"Yah, sedikit belum puas sih . .".

"Kalau begitu maaf saja Luffy, Zoro, sekarang adalah jatahku untuk merebut Nami kembali . .".

Aku pun terkekeh geli,

"Sanji . ."

"Hm ?"

"Aku mencintaimu . ."

Kulihat wajahnya yang sedikit merona,

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin kau tak mencintaiku setelah aku berusaha mengucapkan kalimat yang sama itu beratus-ratus kali dulu demi mendapatkanmu".

Ya, dan akhirnya aku tersenyum lagi.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

"Hei zoro . ."

"Hm ?"

"Aku ingin nami . ."

"Bodoh ! Tunggu dia kesini dan jangan harap aku akan rela menyerahkannya kepadamu nanti"

"Ehhhhh ? Gomugomuuuuuu"

"Three sword"

-sweatdropped-

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**Review**, please** ? :)**


End file.
